sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami
Lydia Hikarikaze is a character made by JonicOokami7 Lydia is a brunette furred Ookami with light purple markings and eyes from which she had gained from her mother unlike her younger brother Jonic. Who got many of his traits from his father. Background Lydia lives in I.B.S manor with her brother and his friends as the International Bastard Squad where she prooves to be a valuble member. She is also an athelete and has been known to win various combat based activitys such as Boxing. Being a fan of a famous Vita Nova Wrestler known as Steamroller Lydia has been influenced by him to use Wrestling moves for her own advantage in combat, which along with her skills with martial arts is just as well because Lydia unlike Jonic and Clair does not seem to bare any Ookami powers and to this day is unsure about what her markings even do. Appearance In her current Lydia is a brown wolf with purple markings. her hair is short and spiked while she has curtaned bangs on both sides of her face. she also wears a purple sleveless hoodie with khaki three quarter length shorts. on her feet she wears blue and navy coloured sneaker boots with white patterns up the front. on 10/12/2013 Lydia received an updated design which involved her bangs being changed to one large fringe of ice blue along with her hair being posed out a bit more with another 2 ice blue bits of hair above her shoulders she also bares a long strand of brown hair down the left side of her face. her outfit is mostly unchanged accept with a red jacket over her top and a red band around her wrist, her sneaker boots have also been shortend down to normal sneakers. Personality Lydia is a tomboy who acts very manly and not so much lady like, she is also ambitious out going and sporty, She enjoys trying out new types of exercise but loves wrestleing out of all sports. She is however short tempered at times even more so then her cousin Clair this is the case when she starts beating up people with her wrestling skills. There is a caring side to her when it comes to her friends to the point she would help them take the problem head on be it a simple problem or fighting foes. Lydia is also Lesbian which she would turn violent on anyone who talks badly about her being one. History Lydia was born on September the 7th in 1988 and is tribe chief's oldest child being a rather curious little girl she wanted to participate in many of the Tribe's activitys and was very well educated with a strong beleif to the tribe's Goddess Amaterasu. Being distant to the other children Lydia's only friend was her cousin Clair Nightcutter who both had a dream to see the world and stand out together, having the strong wish in their hearts the two spent hoped for the years to pass and eventually the newest heir Airon Hikarikaze was born. Lydia was overjoyed to have a new friend but eventually began to feel jeleous of the attention her brother got and one night wished that he was taken away. One day a man appeared in the forest. the was Doctor Edgar Cyrex a man who studied mobian origin and was quite well known in the City of Vita Nova, Cyrex greeted his good friend the chief and wished to study the tribes way of life. Lydia didnt feel trustworthy of the doctor and stayed distant of him hoping for him to just go away. In the end the Day of Cyrex came, when the derranged scientist appeared with an army of soldiers and started killing all the the Ookami they would see, even Lydia's mother herself. Feeling it was over for her Lydia tried to fight back but was easily tossed aside by the forces but before they could deal the final blow an orange hedgehehog with turquoize eyes appeared and fought them off guiding Lydia Clair and any remaining Ookami to safety. Lydia stood with her Cousin and watched as their home began to burn into the ashes from the destruction caused and pledged a forever long hatred for the doctor, soon after the remaining tribe members went their seperate ways until it was just Clair and Lydia left. Before finally parting the two embraced eachother and let out a heavy flood of tears. Years after that Lydia met a wise man who taught her the way of the many techniques in Martial arts and eventually turned the frail girl into her agressive and cocky self who stood by her masters side throught the years until one year where the man died of old age. On his death bed the wise master taught Lydia one final technique and passed on. Lydia felt a great sorrow in her heart but managed to stay strong and eventually went to the city of Vita Nova As the years passed Lydia reunited with her cousin and finally met her younger brother Airon Hikarikaze when the I.B.S were on a mission to hunt her down. she surrended peacefully and then began to live with the team slowly growing closer to its inhabbitants. Friends Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - younger brother Jacob the Pikachu Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - In law Optimus Twat Keifer Peach Lightwater Hikarikaze Snow Leopard - Sister in Law Elvira Darkwater the Panther Reece Kiza Kelly the Panda Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami - Cousin Shade the Hedgehog Clyde the Hedgehog Connor the Hedgehog Finn Alexander Evans the Demon Wolf Miranda the Panther Rx8 Sigma Dementia Freezewater the White Tiger Toxic Lustwater Yuri Violet - Partner/Wife Xorro the Lynx Sari Earthwater Novis the Owl Family Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze (Father location unknown) Yelina Carol Starseer Hikarikaze (Mother, Decesed) Unanmed Ancestors Archer Nightcutter (Uncle). Unamed Aunt. (Decesed) Unamed Grandfather (Decesed) Ethan Hikarikaze - Son Enemies Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn Project Overkill Darkness the hedgehog Friska Zerowater Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Jerro the Hedgehog Doctor Edgar Cyrex Bios the Creation Doctor Victor Arrogan Kathy the Ferret I.B.S Trainer Card - Lydia.png|Lydia's Trainer Card - By JonicOokami7 Beach queen Lydia.png|Lydia at the beach by JonicOokami7 Lydia - normal costume.png|Lydias older design - By JonicOokami7 Streaks of Rage.png|Lydia in a brink of anger while Yuri watches in shock - By JonicOokami7 Trivia *In earlier concepts Lydia was originally a ninja under the name of soul fang. this concept was dropped as Lydia became more developped Category:Ookami Category:JonicOokami7's Characters Category:Female Category:Tribe Members Category:Martial Artist Category:Speed Category:Lesbians